Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used to protect assets and people within a secured area.
In the context of a home, a security system may include a control panel located near an entrance to the home and a sensor that is activated by an intruder passing through the entrance. Other sensors may be placed on secondary entrances and on the windows of the home. Still other sensors may be provided to detect fire, smoke, or carbon dioxide within the home.
In use, the owner of the home may arm the security system by entering a personal identification number (PIN) and arming key. The owner may arm the security system during periods when the owner is absent from the home or at night. If an intruder should activate a sensor on a door or window or a sensor should indicate a fire, then a controller of the security system may activate a local audible alarm. The controller may also send an alarm message to a central monitoring station. The central monitoring station may respond by summoning the police or fire department.
While security systems work well, the occurrence of an alarm may indicate an urgent need to contact the owner. For example, a break-in may require that the owner fix a door that has been forced open by an intruder. If not fixed, then the intruder may come back and cause further damage.
In the case where the owner is on vacation, it may be difficult to contact the owner. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of contacting the owner or designee of the owner.